A Livestream to remember Part 2!
by Kirstenje
Summary: A continuation of part 1!


Sky: I haven't drank anything since the livestream started!

Ty: I'm still here guys let me talk

Ian: Oh yeah hey Ty!

Ty: Hey Ian!

Jerome: So uh guys were still playing Hunger Games you know

Mitch: Oh yeah! Come on there's some guys over there!

Ian: Charge!

Sky: Got them! With my butterful sword

Ty: Yeah Adam you know you're so punny friend!

Sky: Well I must say you make recording a lot more pun!

Jerome: This livestream is so egg

Mitch: Oh wow Jerome that joke is so damn old but still freakin' hilarious!

Ian: Ikr

Sky: So, deathmatch after 1 person dies or in 8 minutes so do we wait 8 minutes or do we try to kill somebody?

Ty: I say we go hunting! Who's with me?!

Jerome: Hunting!

Mitch: Yeah!

Ian: Oh hell YEAH!

Mitch: Les go!

Ty: Hey, is that Nooch over there?!

Jerome: Oh my god it is let's get him!

Ian: I got an iron sword I got this!

Sky: Yeah Ian here's some armours bro

Ian: I got him but he's running

Sky: I got him with my bow and it knocked him hella far!

Ty: Ikr! I thought you were bad with a bow Sky?

Sky: I think you're getting confused I hit him with the bow I didn't shoot him Ha ha ha lol

Mitch: Lol, Sky! Look out it's ANT!

Sky: Oh shit!

Ian: I got your back Sky!

Jerome: Ian's kicking Ant's ass!

Sky: You got him Ian! He's dead!

Ty: To deathmatch!

Mitch: There's Seto! Get him!

Sky: Got him Haha poor Seto! Lol

Ian: Lol

Ty: There's Blue!?

Mitch: I got Blue!

Ian: So how'd you wanna do dis?

Ty: Fist fight?

Jerome: Yeah!

Sky: Ha gotcha Ian!

Ian: Nooo not again!

Ty: Don't do dis Sky!

Sky: Too late Ty!

Mitch: Look out bitch!

Jerome: Hey Mitch that's mean!

Mitch: Oh I'm sorry oh oops I killed you

Sky: I see you over there lagging Mitch!

Mitch: Not today biggums!

Sky: Nooo Mitch I was doing so well!

Mitch: (Insert Evil as hell laugh here!)

Ian: GG! Guys I'm going to take a break brb *mutes mic*

Sky: Yeah me to been a long match! Brb *mutes mic*

Ty: Ikr, brb *mutes mic*

Jerome: Mitch you leaving to?

Mitch: Nah I'm good just now

Jerome: Yeah me to (he's not he just wants to stay with Mitch)

Sky: Back

Mitch: Sup?

Sky: Me, I am Sky Haha

Ty: Back, hey Sky!

Sky: Sup?

Ty: You, 'cause you're Sky

Mitch: He legitimately just made that joke lol

Ty: lol

Mitch: Jerome you OK?

Jerome: Uh no brb *mutes mic*

Mitch: Oh turns out he does need a break lol

Sky: Lol ha ha ha ha

Ian: lol Sky calm down he only went to take a break Haha

Sky: Sorry, it was the way he said it though lol

Ty: Ikr, Jerome you alright?

Jerome: Back, yeah I'm fine

Mitch: Why didn't you take a break in the first place?

Jerome: I wanted to stay with you biggums! I mean everyone else left if I went you would be all alone and I can't do that to ma buddy!

Mitch: Oh lol

Sky: Wait Mitch, you didn't take a break?

Mitch: Nope….

Ian: Let's do more Hunger Games!

All: Yeah!

Ty: Join 192!

All: I'm in!

Sky: It's all good I got two stone swords from spawn lol

Ty: Wait what are the teams again?

Mitch: Sky, Ty and Ian then Me and Jerome will be teaming

Mitch: les do this!

Ty: Yeah! You ready Jerome?

*Silence*

Ty: Jerome?

Mitch: Jerome!

Jerome: Damn mic work!

All: We can hear you Jerome

Jerome: Thank god!

Sky: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!

Ty: I got two stone swords Sky!

Sky: Yes! I have a butter sword

Mitch and Jerome's POV

Mitch: Jerome here's a gold axe

Jerome: Thanks biggums!

Sky, Ty and Ian's POV

Sky: Shit they have go-butter were screwed

Ty: Whoa Sky you almost said the wrong word there huh?

Ian: Anyone got a spare weapon?

Sky: Oh here buddy take this stone sword I'll use the butter sword!

Ian: Thanks Adam

Sky: No problem bud!

Ty: Can one of you cover me for a sec?

Sky +

Ian: Why?

Ty: I need to go to the washroom

Sky: Oh, I got you!

Ty: Thanks brb * mutes mic *

Ian: SKY WATCH OUT GUYS IN FULL IRON HEADED YOUR WAY!

Sky: I got this… I don't, got this... I'm dead

Ty: Back, WTF happened?

Ian: Gut with full iron and iron sword killed you dude

Ty: Crap!

Sky: Ikr, I'm kinda dead to…

Ian: Oh, looks like it's up to me then….

Sky: Ian you alright?

Ian: Nope I gotta pee BAD!

~*POV switch~*

Mitch: Jerome? (Sounding desperate)

Jerome: *silence*

Mitch: Not again!

Jerome: Oh no my mic not again!

Mitch: Oh I can hear you dude

Jerome: Oh ok

Mitch: I thought you left lol

Jerome: Lol, What were you going to ask me?

Mitch: Uh remember that break I didn't take…

Jerome: MITCH! No!

Mitch: Uh please cover me I need to pee! So bad!

Jerome: *facepalm*

Mitch: Uh I'm kinda gonna pee my pants dude!

Jerome: Hurry up then!

Mitch: Okay… BRB! *Forgets to mute mic*

Jerome: Mitch! Your mic!

Mitch: I don't care at this specific moment in time! (Faintly)

Jerome: Damn it Mitch!

Mitch: SHIT! Sky?

Sky: (Faintly) What?

Mitch: I really need to pee hurry up dude!

Jerome: hahahahahaha

Sky: Ok okay wait a minute!

Mitch: I can't! I'm gonna pee my pants!

Jerome: He really should have muted his mic lol (quietly to himself)

Mitch: Adam! Please hurry up!

Sky: Uh Mitch I'm like at the door you know I've been standing at the door for ages!

Mitch: Please get out!

Sky: Ok

Mitch: *Runs in* (I assume lol)

Sky: *comes into Mitch's room* Uh what's up with Mitch?

Jerome: Oh he had to pee like a lot! He's been waiting for like 5 hours plus he was drinking Coca-Cola for this whole livestream *points to pile of 15 Coca-Cola cans*

Sky: Oh… Oops lol

Jerome: I just want you to know I heard all of that you big meanie lol

Sky: Oh yeah he forgot to mute his mic Haha

Jerome: You know like 30'000 people just heard ALL of that right?

Sky: Oh yeah the livestream shit Haha

Jerome: Lol, he really should have muted his mic

Mitch: Adam what are you doing in here get out!

Sky: Oh I'm sorry I was talking to Jerome about how you didn't mute your mic and that over 30'000 people just heard that!

Mitch: Aw Shit!

Jerome: I told you to mute your mic!

Mitch: Well I had to pee! Muting my mic wasn't the most important thing at that specific moment in time, honestly!

Sky: Looks like someone has to quit drinking the Coca-Cola huh?

Mitch: Adam get out my room please

Sky: Ok Bye!

Jerome: Cya later biggums!

~*Magical POV Change~*

Ian: Guys?

Ty: Yeah?

Ian: I can just leave right

Ty: Suppose so…

Ian: BRB! (Desperately needing to pee!)

Ty: Your mic!

Ian: I don't care right now (Faintly)

Ty: Oh god, hurry up! Before someone kills you!

~*10 Seconds later~*

Ian: Back!

Ty: Ok

Ian: Where'd Sky go?

Ty: Bathroom or food or something

Ian: So just generally AFK then?

Ty: It will say on his Twitch stream

Ian: K, It says that he's "pausing on his never ending quest to empty his bladder" legit lol

Ty: lol

Sky: Back

Ian: Nice AFK message lol

Sky: lol thanks, do you want to know what I did while I was AFK?

Ty+

Ian: What?

Sky: So Mitch drank 15 cans of coke and you know how he didn't take the break well he had to pee like really bad so me being me I stood at the door saying wait a minute and he's like I can't! While I'm laughing my head off on the other side of the door I admit I was at the door for ages then he's like get out please so I did and he kinda ran, pushed me and slammed the door while holding himself it was pretty funny!

Ian: Oh wow you're a douche to Mitch man!

Ty: Wow dude that's pretty mean I mean he had to pee. Although I do admit that sounds pretty funny

Sky: Also he forgot to mute his mic he had to pee that bad so over 30'000 people heard that whole thing!

Ty: Holy crap! That's cold dude that's real cold!

Ian: Adam your so mean hahah but your so funny It doesn't even matter

Ian: Oh crap it's Deathmatch!

Ty + Sky: Wait What?!

Ian: Lol, Oh I killed a guy that was teaming!

Sky: Like a BAWSE Ian!

Ian: I got Mitch!

Sky: The Cola bladder man if I may correct you c:

Ian: If I kill Jerome I win!

Ty: Oh you got him!

Ian: Oh I got him!

Sky: Oh crap your good at this crap!

~*More POV changing!*~

Mitch: Well Ian won!

Jerome: Impossible he only had a stone sword! Mitch you jinxed it by going AFK.

Mitch: Shut up! *drinks more*

Jerome: Mitch don't drink MORE!

Mitch: Ok ok I'll stop! That or I take a break at every opportunity!

Jerome: Add them to the call?

Mitch: Yeah buddy! You're the host!

Jerome: *Adds the guys*

Sky: Sup?

Ty: Hey guys what's up?

Ian: Yes I finally won the Hunger Games!

Mitch: GG Ian! You played pretty well!

Ty: *Trying not to laugh at Mitch*

Mitch: Oh... I'll take it Sky told you then?

Ty: Haha Yeah!

Mitch: Not cool bro!

Sky: What it was funny!

Mitch: not for me it wasn't!

Sky: Chill bro not my fault you had to pee while I was in the bathroom!

Ty: Sky said and I quote! " So Mitch drank 15 cans of coke and you know how he didn't take the break well he had to pee like really bad so me being me I stood at the door saying wait a minute and he's like I can't! While I'm laughing my head off on the other side of the door I admit I was at the door for ages then he's like get out please so I did and he kinda ran, pushed me and slammed the door while holding himself it was pretty funny!"

Mitch: Wow for once he actually didn't stretch the truth!

Ty: He did didn't he?

Mitch: Yes... What actually happened was I got to the door said "Shit Sky!" He said What and I said I really need to pee! Then when he got out I Nudged him slightly out of the way and closed the door... While holding myself but still! In all fairness I did wait for 5 hours

Ty: Fair enough! I like Sky's version better!

Ian: Mitch's is less... Amusing I guess even though he probably almost peed his pants!

Mitch: I actually almost did while waiting for Sky!

Sky: Wow did you really?!

Mitch: Maybe... Maybe not... You'll find out soon!

Ty: Did you Mitch?

Jerome: Can we just play Hunger Games?

Sky: Yeah Buddy!

Ian: Guys wait before we do anything who needs to pee?

Sky: Well I just went so I should be fine...

Mitch: Same here but I'm not taking any chances so me I guess

Ty: Umm I have to but I'll wait

Ian: Well I'm not covering your ass if you have to pee Ty

Sky: Ty just go pee... Seriously.. I'll cover you if you have to pee but your being given the chance to go now so, just don't ask in the first like 15 minutes of the game.

Ty: Ok

Ian: Jerome?

Jerome: Yeah I have to pee... So bad!

Ian: Ok anyone who has to pee go now also grab a drink and stuff ok

All: Ok

~*30 seconds later*~

Jerome: Back

Sky + Ty: Sup?

Jerome: Where's Ian?

Sky: Well judging by the fact that it was him that mentioned bathroom breaks I say he had to pee

Ian: Back, and yeah your right Sky...

Ty: Lol

Sky: Join 106!

All: I'm in!

Ty: *Thinks I should have took that bathroom break :/*

Jerome: Ty you ok?

Ty: Yeah I'm good

Sky: Ty... You have to pee don't you

Ty: No, well not a lot anyway

Jerome: He's desperate, tip don't drink or move or think about it!

Ty: Well one, I don't need to pee that bad, two, it's hard to not think about it I mean ask Mitch!

Mitch: Did you guys start without me!

Sky: 106 dude!

Mitch: K I'm in

Jerome: Mitch is it hard to not think about having to pee?

Mitch: YES! Holy crap YES! It sucks I tried not thinking about it I almost peed my pants

Ty: Well I told you guys I'm fine!

Sky: Wow dude cranky

Ty: Sorry, I get that way when I'm tired considering we've been livestreaming for like 21 Hours that's an excuse right?

Ian: I would say so...

Ty: Although I do have to pee a bit but I can wait 'till the game ends or I die either one!

Sky: Lol, well I did say I would cover you after the 15 minute mark so if you have to pee tell me then!

Ty: You know what you say that Sky but it will be you that has to pee you do realise that right?

Sky: Yeah... Okay I'll give you that one!

Ty: Lol

Ian: Guys were starting!

Jerome: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!

Sky: Yes I got a stone sword BEAT EVERYBODY!

Ty: Sky no wait! Go to the boat no one can get us there!

Sky: Ok! To da boat!

Ian: Umm.. Guys where's the boat?

Sky: Follow us, I know where it is

Ian: Ok

Ty:*thinks I did not think this through I really have to pee*

Sky: Ty you ok?

Ty: Huh? Oh right yeah I'm fine

Sky: You sure? I mean I can cover you when we get to the boat if that's what's wrong?

Ty: Please!

Ian: God Ty has to pee! Haha

Ty: To the boat!

Sky: Lol Ty

Ian: Honestly Ty I told you to go before the game!

Ty: I thought I would be fine then quickly realised that I had to pee really freakin' bad!

Ian: Wow just wow I'm actually shocked Ty you're usually the smart one about common sense that me and Sky honestly don't have!

Sky: Thanks bro with the compliments lol

Ian: Your welcome bro

Ty: Are we there yet?

Sky: Does it look like we're on a boat to you?!

Ty: I'm sorry my bladder is about to explode if we don't get to that boat soon!

Sky: Ian show him where to go I'm gonna find some chests!

Ian: Uh I'm kinda following you I've only ever played this map once!

Sky: Oh just follow the path 'till you see 3 big boats just head up to one of them and I'll meet you there in a bit also Ty just fuckin' go pee!

Ty: No...

Ian: Ty? You ok dude?

Ty: No... I'm gonna pee my pants no joke in the next 2 minutes! Well more like 10 seconds but Seriously!

Ian: Run to them boats like you've never ran before!

Ty: Oh I will trust me! I don't think I've ever wanted that bathroom more than I want it right now! No joke

Ian: Haha Oh my god

Sky: Ty how you holding up buddy

Ty: Not good at the moment!

Sky: Oh well I'm at the boat now SWIM!

Ty: Oh god I didn't turn my volume off damn water noises!

Ian: Crap Ty I told you to go pee before the game started so this wouldn't happen!

Ty: Thanks Ian thanks

Ian: Haha man he has to PEE so bad hahahaha!

Ty: You think?! Oh my god the ladder! Yes!

Sky: Oh my god Ty

Ty: Wait Ian if your not gonna cover me who will?

Ian: Sky hurry I think Ty's gonna pee his pants!

Sky: I'm here sup!

Ty: BRB! *forgets to mute mic*

Sky: Crap his mic, crap we share a bathroom!

Ian: Don't tell me you have to pee Sky?

Sky: Haha I do very badly! Like worse than in Survival Games 6! (Shameless plug)

Ian: I got you hurry up!

Sky: I can leave my mic on right?

Ian: Well looks like your gonna do it anyway so yeah!

Sky: Ian! (Faintly)

Ty: What?

Sky: I need to pee!

Ty: Damn it Adam!

Sky: I'm sorry!

Ty: One minute

Sky: Ok... Ok I can't wait a minute!

Ty: God damn it Sky let me wash my hands!

Sky: I'm sorry! I have to pee!

Ty: Ok I'm coming out!

Sky: *Runs, Pushes him and slams the door while holding himself*

Ty: Back... Man Sky had to pee bad!

Ian: I know right!

Ty: I was in all I heard was running then Sky suddenly starts yelling! I'm like crap! Then I say I'll be out in a minute and he says ok then follows up with I can't wait a minute I have to pee! I'm like can I not wash my hands! He's like I'm sorry! So I get out and he pushes me into a wall runs past me and slams the door while holding himself!

Ian: This sounds very familiar!

Ty: Holy crap your right! I wonder what's happening on Mitch's end

~*POV change~* (Time for one of these again!)

Mitch: Jerome you ok?

Jerome: Yeah.. Why do you ask friend?

Mitch: Trying to make conversation lol

Jerome: Oh right

Mitch: Hey is Sky AFK and Ian isn't even guarding him?

Jerome: To the boat!

Mitch: Yeah!

~*Pointless POV change!*~

Ian: Hey is that Mitch and Jerome running towards us!

Ty: Shit! Sky, pee faster!

Ian: Lol I don't think that will work lol

Ty: I'll go knock on the door and chiz brb

Ian: Ok

Ty: *knocking* Adam?!

Sky: Yeah?

Ty: Um Mitch and Jerome are trying to kill us Help!

Sky: Ok I'll be out in a sec!

Ty: Back, without Sky unfortunately

Ian: Ok

Sky: Back SHIT Mitch no!

Ty: Lol

Ian: Well welcome back bro

Sky: You know I wasn't actually going to go to the bathroom I went to get food heard you guys saying that Ty was coming to knock and get me outta there and so I ran upstairs and chiz!

Ty: Well Sky, looks like you took too long huh?

Sky: Just a bit

Ian: Well their not coming up here now that they see Sky's back! Lol!

Ty: Ikr

Sky: Huh I guess there scared of teams lol

Ian: Well I would be lol

Ty: lol

Sky: Well this was worse than the last Hunger Games we did

Ian: Well actually were doing pretty well considering some of us went AFK

Sky: Well... Ty was the first to say... Then I had to.. so... Yeah

Ian: Still, you could've and should've went before the game.

Ty: I know I told you before I thought I could wait then I realised I really had to pee!

Ian: Well.. I'm sorry!

*~ To Be Continued!~*


End file.
